pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Elesa
Elesa (Japanese: カミツレ Kamitsure) is Gym Leader of Nimbasa City's gym of the Unova region. This gym will be the fourth to be challenged by the player. She specializes in using -type Pokémon. She will award the player the Bolt Badge if defeated. Her first appearance was in Pokémon Black and White. She is also a fashion model, besides being a gym leader. In the games In the games, after the player exits the Pokémon Musical for the first time, Bianca's father confronts her and tells her to go home with him. However, Elesa steps in and convinces Bianca's father to let Bianca continue her journey. This makes Bianca admire Elesa and makes her want to be a model just like her. She then tells the player she's waiting in the gym for him/her. After defeating her, she goes out to Route 5 and contacts Clay, telling him to bring the Drawbridge down. When it does come down, she wishes the player good luck and returns to the gym. She next appears along with the rest of the Unova Gym Leaders, with the exception of Cilan, Chili, and Cress, and battles (?) the Seven Sages, allowing the player to continue. For the rest of the game, she can be found in her gym. Sprites In the anime The gang meets Elesa in the Nimbasa Amusement Park in BW051: Enter Elesa, Electrifying Gym Leader!. She has a fondness for Electric-type Pokémon, like Ash's Pikachu. She is also a fashion model, surrounded by an entourage of fans. For a supermodel, she also happens to be wise, as shown when she was settling an argument between Bianca and her dad. She not only suggested that Ash battle him, but also volunteered to be the judge of their battle. She has also proven to be a tough battler, giving Bianca a run for her money with just her Zebstrika. Ash was much tougher than Bianca was in his Gym Battle with Elesa in BW052: Dazzling the Nimbasa Gym!, managing to knock out her Zebstrika with his Palpitoad. However, her Emolga was more than a match for him and Snivy, but not Pikachu. Her toughest Pokémon Tynamo was her last hope, but not even it was a match for Pikachu, which gave Ash the win and his fourth badge. Elesa reappeared in flashbacks in BW071. Though Cilan tried his best to cosplay as her it wasn't good enough for Mile to give him a passing grade. Pokémon In the Games Pokémon Black and White In the anime Gallery Trivia *Her Japanese Leader title is シャイニング　ビューティ. "Shining Beauty" *She's the second Electric Gym Leader not to use any member of the Pikachu family, Wattson being the first. This is only because Pikachu's family can only be seen later in the game. *Her name is based on the English name Alyssa and the attribute she uses, Electric. *The headphones she wears make her resemble a vocaloid, a computer program that sings songs in a high-pitched, synthesized voice. *She resembles strongly with the vocaloid "Lily" *She is the only female Electric-type Gym Leader (Volkner, Lt. Surge and Wattson are male). *She is the only Electric-Type Gym Leader not to wear anything Military related. *She is one of the few female Gym Leaders to have more male Pokémon than female Pokémon. *In her episode debut, Elesa was seen wearing five different outfits. *In the anime she swapped her male Emolga from the games with a female Tynamo. *She is the first and currently the only female gym leader to have blonde hair. *In the Anime, Elesa would twirl the wires hanging from her earphones like pigtails. *She and Whitney both had their debut episodes as season premieres. *In the anime, all of her Pokémon were defeated by being crashed into the wall. *She was the third Gym Leader to have battled one of Ash's friends, the other two were Dawn vs. Maylene and Skyla vs. Cilan. *It is revealed that Elesa will have a new look for Black and White 2, including having her hair dyed black. (She will be the fourth gym leader in Black and White 2.) *In Black and White 2, she is confirmed to have a Zebstrika and Emolga on her team. It is unknown if she has any other Pokemon/what are the other Pokemon. Category:Gym Leaders Category:Generation V Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Electric Pokémon User Category:Pokémon anime characters